


Couldn't Give a Fig

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Figging, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Magical Girls, Masturbation, Room of Requirement Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Luna's always had a creative and open mind, so when Ginny discovers a new, sensual use for ginger root, Luna embraces the idea, and the Room of Requirement provides the perfect location.





	Couldn't Give a Fig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eyeoftheworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeoftheworld/gifts).



> For Eyeoftheworld who suggested the idea <3
> 
> This is a Hogwarts365 story, and uses the following prompts:  
> 1\. Structure 2. Adventurous 3. Perfect.

_Perhaps Herbology_ , Ginny decides, _isn’t quite as useless a subject as she’d always imagined._

Honestly, any subject that resulted in Luna bent over a chaise-lounge, her **perfect** round arse propped up on a pillow was good with her. 

“We need to hurry, love,” Luna murmurs. “We don’t want to be discovered after dark… Remind me again what the book said?”

“That the **structure** of ginger is similar to mandrakes… Insert a piece into your arse and it’ll release oils that create an intense burning sensation. Its supposed be a really powerful experience-” Ginny has already carved the ginger plug, a _Diffindo_ making short work of the root. 

She lubes it up, and slips it in carefully, giving her girlfriend a sip of water straight after. “And _tell me_ if it gets too intense.”

Ginny sets a _Tempus_ to show in twenty minutes time. “No longer, Luna. There's a difference between **adventurous** and dangerous.”

The ginger quickly starts to burn inside Luna’s arse and the blond wriggles, and writhes. She moans, clutching the bedsheets tightly. “ _Circe!_ Its… Its _overwhelming_ , Gin! Why’d I think this was such a good plan?”

“You wanted be _seduced by the sensual tools of nature_ , but truthfully, love, you’re just a kinky minx…. Here, let me make you feel better-”

Casting an _Aguamenti_ , Ginny drizzles the cool water around the soft, fervent skin round Luna’s arsehole, and all over her clit. Her girlfriend gasps, relieved, and Ginny rubs her fingertips over the hood of her beloveds clitoris, bringing her to orgasm in a matter of minutes. If Ginny’s fingers are stinging a little with ginger essence then that only makes the experience more exquisite. 

Luna’s quivering body is covered in a fine sheen of sweat, and her skin is goose-pimpled despite the warmth. Luna, so utterly lost in her pleasure is the hottest thing that Ginny has ever seen, and she leans over to capture her lips in a long languid kiss. “ _So beautiful_ ,” Ginny whispers. 

The _Tempus_ flares though, bringing them both back to reality. “Time to take it out,” Ginny requests. 

Leaving, they skitter through long corridors, muffling their laughter. Ginny is enraptured by Luna, and their giddy, untameable love.

**Author's Note:**

> The term 'figging' comes from the 19th century word 'feaguing', and comes from the practice of applying irritants to animals to get them to move faster. So now you know! (-;
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
